


Cramps and Cuddles

by lucy_in_the_sky



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cramps, Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Trans Character, Trans Jared, duderuses with uteruses, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_in_the_sky/pseuds/lucy_in_the_sky
Summary: Jared gets cramps, Evan gets worried, Connor gets smug and they all get cuddles.





	Cramps and Cuddles

At this precise moment in time and space, Jared Kleinman had never wanted to rip out his uterus more. He was eyeing the spoon resting on his kitchen counter, seriously debating weather he should self perform surgery or not. He's that desperate. 

He sat there on a bar stool, staring at the spoon, not actually actually considering gouging out his uterus but he wouldn't put it above him, zoning out with his hands gripping his midsection. 

He stayed in that same position for probably two hours but it felt like weeks to the boy. Evan and Connor were are school, Jared forgoing classes to stay at home and cry about his cramps. He had actually gone to school that morning, but left before lunch because his midsection hurt too much. 

"And people say I'm less of a man because of my uterus...if anything this pain makes me manly as fuck..." He huffed aloud. 

Since he was wrapped in a blanket and seemingly stuck in the same position, Jared forgot to check his phone which was currently blowing up with frantic messages from his all too anxious boyfriend. Evan had (obviously) noticed his absence at lunch and the several classes they shared after it and had proceeded to freak out. His brain jumped to the worst conclusions; Jared's dead, he's been kidnapped, he's been in a car crash, he's done with Evan's bullshit and took refuge from him by moving to Canada, ya know, the usual. 

So Evan did what anyone like Evan would do and sent over forty messages to his boyfriend over various social media platforms. It started with a text. Then four. Then six. Then a Snapchat or seven. Next thing he knew, he had sent twenty texts, four calls, twelve snaps, six direct messages on Twitter (three on Instagram), and four Facebook messages by the end of fifth period. He had opened his Tumblr app and was writing a message when Connor walked up to his desk. 

"Evan? Babe? You're kinda freaking me out, are you okay?" The taller boy asked. 

Evan looked up, worry painting his face. 

He stared at Connor. 

"It's just that I've said your name three times and you were hella zoning out. Also you seemed anxious at lunch, so..." 

"Connor! Have you not noticed?"

He had not. 

"Jared's missing!" Saying the words made the pit in his stomach seem bigger, causing more dread to flood through his veins. 

"Hey, hey, baby, it's okay," Connor started trying to calm his boyfriend, sitting down in the empty seat next to him. 

"Jared is probably just sick or something, we can go to his house after class to see what's up, okay?" 

His words did almost nothing for Evan's panic, but he tried to focus on the promise of visiting their boyfriend after this last period. 

Sixth period was hell, but he managed to make it out alive. 

The second the bell rang, he took Connor's hand and raced to the parking lot, jumping in Connor's car. 

They drove to Jared's, Evan still brainstorming all the possibilities of what had happened to the other boy. 

"...he could have been bullied and gone home because he felt so bad, or maybe he was beat up, or maybe he beat someone up! Connor, Jared beat someone up! Or he could have killed someone and is trying to hide the body! Oh my gosh, Jared's a murderer. How do I tell my mom?" 

"Ev, you don't have to tell Heidi that Jared's a murderer, he didn't kill anyone," 

"You don't know that! He could have-"

"Nope! I'm gonna stop you right there. Evan, Jared's fine and you're fine and I'm fine and it's all gonna be fine," 

Evan sat back in his seat, still on edge about the whole situation. 

Connor reached Jared's house and parked in the driveway, Evan rushing out the door before he could even turn off the car. 

He raced into the house expecting to see the worst but the sight he was met with was his boyfriend sitting on a kitchen stool wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, staring off into space. 

"Jared?" Questioned the blonde. 

He looked up, still in a daze, and saw his boyfriends, Connor having just entered the room. 

"Oh, hi," he said, exhaustion dripping in his voice. 

"Are you...okay?" Connor asked. 

"Cramps." A huff. 

Connor turned to Evan and flashed him an 'I told you so' look before moving across the kitchen to his boyfriend. 

"I'm sorry, love," he cooed as he hugged the boy, kissing the top of his head. 

Evan was immensely relieved that his boyfriend was not dead or injured, and the panic from before was starting to melt away. 

He watched as Connor started to help Jared down from the stool, supposedly moving him to a more comfortable place. He glanced at Evan, a smug look on his face because, once again, Evan was overthinking the situation. 

Evan blushed and looked down, feeling Connor kiss his cheek and chuckle fondly as the pair passed him on their way out of the kitchen. 

He then ran down the hall to the bathroom to grab some Advil before going back to see Jared and Connor. 

After pills were taken and boyfriends moved to the couch, the three started to relax. Connor put on Tangled, Jared's favorite Disney movie and they all cuddled. 

Jared passed out within 20 minutes, missing most of the movie but none of the comfort. 

Connor and Evan stayed for a while after the movie ended, just relaxing and enjoying some quiet time with two of their favorite people. Each of them drifted in and out of sleep, getting snacks and kisses if another boy was also awake. 

Jared could do without his uterus, that's for sure, but if it brought these two lovely boys to his house for hours of cuddles and chocolate, he could tolerate it just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little fic, I hope you liked it :) I just posted a really short Heathers (the musical) fic on Sunday and it would be awesome if anyone here who is also in that fandom would check it out. Thanks so much!


End file.
